It's Not End ! Sequel of the story A Chip
by Meytha Shora Andriyan
Summary: setelah kejadian 4 bulan lalu ternyata semua itu masih belum berakhir. Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan ternyata itu benar. bukan hanya karena sebuah Chip itu saja, tapi dendam masa lalu terkait dalam masalah ini. KyuMin Action story
1. Chapter 1

"ada apa ketua ? anda memanggil ku ?"

"Ya… ada tugas baru untukmu…" orang itu mngeluarkan 2 buah photo.

"selesaikan mereka dan rebut kembali Chip itu, ku rasa sudah cukup selama 4 bulan ini kita membiarkan Chip itu ditangan polisi, sekarang ambil kembali barang yang seharusnya adalah milik kita…" kata orang itu.

"aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu, jadi 2 orang dan chip itu adalah urusanmu…. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan ?"

Orang yang baru datang tadi melihat kedua photo itu. Dan seringai muncul dibibirnya.

"Aku tau ketua…"orang itu menjawab sambil terus memandangi kedua photo itu. Oh atau bisa dibilang orang yang ada disalah satu photo itu.

'akhirnya...kita akan bertemu lagi…..'

**It's Not End**

Super Junior

Crime and Action story

Sequel of the story A Chip

Chapter one

_Written by Meytha Shora Andriyan_

* * *

><p>"Min… Sungmin…Sungmin…!"<p>

15 menit lagi mereka akan tampil, Leeteuk segera memastikan para member semuanya telah siap. Namun dari tadi Leeteuk melihat Sungmin hanya terdiam. Sungmin sedang melamun.

Karena panggilan yang tidak digubris oleh sungmin Leeteuk menepuk pelan pundak sungmin.

"Sungmin…."

"eh… Leeteuk hyung ? ada apa ?" Sungmin yang menyadari adanya tepukan dipunggungnya akhirnya tersadar. Entah kenapa dari tadi Sungmin hanya melamun, dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Eumm… atau bisa dibilang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tau apa itu.

"kenapa kau melamun Min ? apa kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung…"

"tapi kenapa kau melamun terus ? apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan ?"

"eumm… sebenarnya aku merasa - "

"Leeteuk, kau dipanggil manager sebentar…."

"ya… baiklah…"

Perkataan Sungmin terpotong ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil Leeteuk.

"ah ya aku harus pergi menemui manager, kau tidak apa ku tinggalkan ? sepertinya kau hanya kelelahan, setelah acara selesai maka kita akan langsung pulang, nde ? bersiaplah 15 menit kita akan tampil"

"nde…. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera bersiap…"

'huh… mungkin benar apa kata Leeteuk hyung, aku hanya kelelahan… Tapi -'

"Sungmin oppa sebentar lagi kau akan tampil, aku akan memperbaiki sedikit makeup mu…"

"Oh.. ya"

"huh akhirnya selesai juga, aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk ayo kita segera kembali ke dorm…."

"yaaa….."seru semua member.

"eh tunggu. Dimana Sungmin hyung ?"mereka sudah bersiap untuk pulang, namun kyuhyun malah tidak melihat Sungmin semenjak acara selesai.

"aku tadi melihat Sungmin hyung ke toilet… tapi kenapa lama sekali ya ?"sahut hyuk.

"toilet…? Baiklah aku akan menyusulnya…"

"hyung ? "

"eh…. Kyu ?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berdiri didepan westafel kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"ada apa Kyu…?"

"kemana saja kau hyung ? kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang setelah selesai acara tadi ?"

"aku tidak kemana-mana,,, aku hanya pergi ketoilet sebentar…" Sungmin benar-benar merasa nyaman ketika kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang seperti ini. Kyuhyun selalu bisa memberikannya ketenangan untuknya. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada kyuhyun.

"Kyu ?" gumam sungmin pelan.

"kenapa Hyung ?" kyuhyun mnyembunyikan kepala dibahu Sungmin.

" eummm…. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi Kyu ? seharian ini aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak…" Sungmin meletakan tanganya diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang melilit dipinggangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pantulan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat di kaca depan westafel.

"sesuatu yang buruk ?"

"eumm…" Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh sungmin sehingga mereka sekarang saling berhadapan.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah sungmin.

"tidak akan ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi chagi… tenanglah. Kau Cuma kelelahan, lihatlah wajahmu sedikit pucat.."

"tapi aku merasakannya Kyu… aku hanya takut..."

"tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada bersama mu Min, jadi tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. ne ?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengangguk.

Cup…

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin. Untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa tidak aka nada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi.

"ayo kita pulang, yang lain menunggu kita…."

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin keluar dari toilet itu.

Sungmin melihat kearah tanganya yang sedang digandeng oleh kyuhyun. Dan perasaan buruk itu kembali dirasakannya.

' tidak… tidak akan terjadi apa-apa… aku hanya merasa sangat lelah,,, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, aku, kyuhyun dan semuanya akan baik.' Sungmin menekankan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya.

"Aisshh….. kemana saja kalian, kenapa lama sekali,kami semua sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang…"

"ck… iya.. iya kau cerewet sekali Yesung hyung…"

"Aishh… kau dasar magne kurang aja,,,!"

"sudahlah kyu… maaf Yesung hyung…"Sungmin menghentikan perdebatan kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"ayo naik Min Kyu, kita akan segera pulang…."suruh leeteuk.

"eh.. mana van satunya ?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil masuk kedalam mobil dan disusul oleh Sungmin.

"mereka sudah duluan, kalian terlalu lama…" sahut Yesung.

"ck, orang yang sangat tidak sabaran…"gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"mwo ? apa kau bilang ?" walau suara kyuhyun sangat pelan namun sepertinya Yesung masih mendengar apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menyikut pinggang kyuhyun pelan.

"bukan apa-apa…"kata kyuhyun.

"Kau -" seru yesung geram.

"sudah.. sudah… kenapa kalian malah bertengkar, sekarang kita akan segera pulang."

Setelah Leeteuk menegur merekapun akhirnya sudah tenang kembali.

Van merekapun mulai jalan.

Sungmin yang duduk di samping jendela hanya mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Melihat kemerlapnya malam hari di Seoul.

"Hyung…."panggil Kyuhyun.

"tidurlah… setelah kita sampai aku akan membangunkanmu…." Kyuhyun membawa kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar dibahunya.

"eh... Inikan bukan jalan untuk kembali ke dorm..."

"ajjushi.. Apa kita tak salah jalan..."

aneh, itulah yg pikirkan leeteuk. Setelah selesai dari sebuah Show semua member langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm mereka. Namun Van yang ditumpanginya bersama KyuMin, Siwon dan Yewook melaju kearah berbeda dengan Van yang membawa member lainnya.

"tidak... Hanya saja jalan yang biasa sedang dalam perbaikan jadi lebih baik kita mencari jalan lain...".

"tapi bagaimana dengan Van satunya...".

"mereka juga melewati jalan ini tadi,,,,"

"owhh..."

karena kelelahan yang mendera jadi leeteuk memutuskan untuk menyudahi perbincangannya dan memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat. Sedangkan yang lain sudah terlihat terlelap terlebih dahulu.

Leeteuk duduk disamping pengemudi. Sedangkan dibelakangnya ada KyuMin dan Siwon. Sungmin sudah terlelap di bahu Kyuhyun yang duduk ditengah antara Sungmin dan Siwon, sedangkan kyuhyun masih membuka matanya walaupun sudah sangat berat baginya, entah kenapa sedari tadi sesekali Kyuhyun menatap Min yang tertidur. Ada rasa khawatir dalam pandangan tersebut. Namun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikhawatirkannya. Mungkin karena saat di backstage tadi tingkah Sungmin agak sedikit berbeda. Dia lebih sering melamun. Sedangkan siwon tidur dengan tubuh yang masih tegap. Dia melipat tangan didadanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan yang paling belakang ada Yewook yang tertidur sambil saling bersandar.

Setelah melihat member lainnya leeteuk menyandarkan kepalanya dan mulai menutup matanya.

Ciiittttt...

Van itu tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

Leeteuk yang baru saja mencoba untuk terlelap langsung terlonjak kedepan, untungnya dia memakai sabuk pengaman sehingga tidak membuat kepalanya membentur.

Member yang berada dibelakang pun juga demikian. Kyuhyun menahan tubuh sungmin yang hampir jatuh karena penge'rem'an yang tiba-tiba.

Sungmin yang merasakan sedikit goncangan akhirnya membuka matanya. Dengan sayup-sayup dia melihat kesekitar.

Dan betapa kagetnya Sungmin dan member lainnya ketika melihat Van yang dinaikinya itu dikepung oleh motor dan mobil-mobil yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Terlebih lagi jalan yang mereka lewati terlampau sepi dan berada di sekitar Hutan.

"ada apa ini...!"

Leeteuk melihat keseliling Van mereka. Orang-orang itu sudah turun dari mobil dan motor sambil membawa sebuah kayu masing-masing.

"bagaimana ini ajjushi...? Siapa mereka...?"

leeteuk semakin panik ketika orang-orang itu mulai mendekat kearah Van mereka tentunya dengan otot dan tampang sangar mereka.

Leeteuk beralih melihat kesebelah. Melihat supir yang telah membawa mereka ketempat ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika supir itu membuka topinya. Dia bukan orang yang selama ini menjadi supir mereka.

"si..siapa kau...".

"HAHAHAHA ... aku kira membawa kalian pergi itu sangat susah... Tapi nyatanya sangat mudah sekali kalian masuk perangkapku... Hahahaha...".

Siwon yang kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya mendengar perkataan orang itu.

"SIAPA KAU...!" bentak siwon.

Dia maju ke jok depan dan mencangkram kuat kerah orang itu.

"kenapa kau membawa kami pergi hah...!"

bukkk...

Satu pukulan telak kena dipipi orang itu. Namun orang itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Ketika Siwon ingin memukul lagi tiba-tiba Van mereka digoncang orang-orang itu hingga Siwon tersungkur kebelakang.

Leeteuk semakin panik dan takut, begitu pula member yang lainnya.

Yewook yang sedari tadi masih tidur akhirnya terbangun sempurna ketika merasakan goncangan pada Van mereka.

"ada apa ini...!"seru yesung tiba-tiba.

Ryewook hanya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Yesung pertanda dia takut dengan keeadaan ini.

Semua member sudah sangat panik. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang juga kelihatan sedikit takut.

Cleekk...

Pintu sebelah kanan sungmin terbuka. Salah satu orang itu menarik Sungmin keluar dari Van dan langsung mendorong Sungmin hingga tersungkur. Kemudian menutup lagi pintu mobil. Mobil itu dikunci secara otomatis dari dalam oleh sang Supir palsu.

Kyuhyun panik ketika genggaman Sungmin terlepas dari tangannya, terlebih lagi sungmin sendirian di luar mobil dan tentunya sudah dikepung oleh orang-orang itu.

"SUNGMIN HYUNGGG...!" kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu mobil itu namun sayang tidak bisa karena dikunci. Dia terus menggedor-gedor agar pintu itu terbuka namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Mobil mereka pun masih digoncang hebat oleh orang-orang lainnya.

Sungmin berdiri ketika orang-orang itu menghampirinya. Dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda perlawanannya. Satu persatu orang-orang itu mencoba memukul sungmin. Sungmin masih dapat bertahan dan menghindar. Namun kelelahan yang menderanya dan keroyokan dari orang-orang itu membuat sungmin sempoyongan menghadapi mereka. Sungmin sudah tidak kuat dan sangat kelelahan.

Melihat sungmin yang sudah lemah mereka menyerang Sungmin bersamaan, memukul tubuh kecil yang lebih kecil dari mereka itu dengan kayu bertubi-tubi. Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya mencoba menutupi kepalanya dari serangan orang-orang itu.

"Akkhh..." teriakan kesakitan sungmin sangat terdengar ketika orang-orang itu tidak henti-hentinya memukuli Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu tentu saja langsung panik.

"SIWON HYUNGGG...! Cepat bantu Sungmin...SUNGMINN HYUNGGG... Kalian Hentikannn... Berhenti memukulinya... SUNGMIN HYung...!:..." untuk kesekian kalinya kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu itu.

Leeteuk yang melihat sungmin hampir terkapar kemudian memukul sang Supir palsu itu untuk membuka kunci otomatinya, tapi sayang itu tidak berhasil. Orang itu menghalangi leeteuk.

"CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA...!" teriak leeteuk pada orang itu.

"hahaha..." sedangkan orang itu hanya tertawa melihat kepanikan semuanya.

"siwon yang melihat Sungmin sudah tak berdaya akhirnya memecahkan kaca jendela yang ada disebelah kirinya menggunakan siku tangannya. Dan alhasil siwon bisa keluar dari Van itu.

Siwon langsung menghajar orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengguncang-guncang Van mereka.

Kyuhyun yang benar-benar frustasi akan kekasihnya sungmin yang sudah tak berdaya akhirnya mendobrak pintu itu dengan kedua Kakinya dan dengan mengenaskannya pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

Dia langsung menghampiri orang-orang yang menghajar sungmin itu tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa berkelahi namun mana mungkin dia hanya melihat orang yang terkasih dihajar sebegitu kejam oleh orang-orang itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menerobos keroyokan orang yang menghajar Sungmin itu kemudian merebahkan dirinya diatas sungmin. Merengkuh sungmin dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun melindungi Sungmin dengan menggantikan tubuhnya yang dihajar oleh orang-orang itu.

"AKHHHH..."kyuhyun menjerit ketika punggungnya dipukul sangat keras oleh orang-orang itu. Namun hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melindungi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun semakin menyembunyikan tubuh kecil sungmin dalam rengkuhannya agar terhindar dari pukulan orang-orang itu.

"EKHhhh..."kyuhyun hanya bisa merasa tulangnya yang hampir remuk karena pukulan bertubi-tubi itu.

"k..ky..u..."suara sungmin sangat pelan karena tubuhnya yang hampir mati rasa.

"ka...u akhhh ti..dak ap..a a..pa...? akhh..." kyuhyun mencoba menjawab dan memastikan sungminnya tidak apa-apa walaupun dengan tubuh yang masih dipukuli.

Leeteuk yang melihat kedua dongsaengnya dalam bahaya mencari siwon agar bisa menyelamatkan KyuMin. Namun siwon juga sudah mulai kewalahan menghajar orang2 yang sedari tadi terus mengguncang Van mereka.

Leeteuk kemudian menatap supir palsu itu. Namun dia sudah hilang entah kemana, keluar dari mobil itu.

leeteuk melihat kearah Yewook.

Ryewook sudah sangat ketakutan sambil terus berteriak untuk berhenti memukuli KyuMin. Ryewook ingin keluar dan menyelamatkan KyuMin namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan, dia bahkan tidak bisa berkelahi yang ada sekali pukul dia akan langsung pingsan.

Yesung yang ada disebelahnya memeluk erat tubuh ryewook yang terus bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Dia juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya mencoba untuk melindungi ryewook. Disebelah kiri dan kanan Van mereka masih diguncang Hebat. Membuat ryewook semakin takut.

"hyunng... Tolong kyunnie dan Min Hyung..." ryewook menggenggam kemeja yesung Kuat.

"apa yang bisa ku lakukan wookie-ah... Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan mu..."yesung terus memeluk tubuh ryewook berharap bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

Mana mungkin yesung tega membiarkan KyuMin yang masih terus dipukuli, tapi dia tidak mau gegabah dengan bertindak ceroboh. Dia mencoba berfikir cara yang lebih rasional, tidak dengan cara melawan mereka karena itu sangat tidak mungkin baginya yang ada dia malah memperburuk situasi.

Leeteuk tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia benar-benar panik dengan semua dongsaengnya. Dia mengambil HPnya dan mencoba menghubungi heechul untuk meminta bantuan namun sayangnya Heechul tidak bisa dihubungi. Sepertinya sang Cinderella sedang asik berbincang dengan sang pangerannya yang ada di China.

Leeteuk beralih menghubungi Shindong dan Shindong pun tidak bisa tersambung. Leeteuk masih Terus mencoba menghubungi member lainnya minta bantuan.

Leeteuk mencoba lagi menghubungi EunHae, sayangnya sang Couple ini terlalu lelah untuk merasakan getaran HP mereka. Leeteuk berusaha menghubungi manager atau yang lainnya, namun tiba-tiba kaca jendela yang ada disbelah kirinya di pukul hingga pecah dan orang itu langsung merebut paksa HP leeteuk.

Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar lemah sekarang. Punggungnya pasti sudah sangat memar. Kyuhyun masih mencoba mempertahankan tenaganya untuk bertahan. Paling tidak bertahan untuk sungmin. Sungmin menggenggam erat baju kyuhyun yang ada diatasnya. Namun kyuhyun dapat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang sangat kesakitan walau dia sendiri juga begitu.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah member yang lain. Yewook yang masih didalam mobil yang masih di goncang-goncang oleh orang-orang itu.

Siwon yang sedang menghajar sebagian dari orang-orang itu. Walau siwon termasuk orang kuat namun jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang itu dengan keadaan lelah yang menderap, membuat Siwon sangat kesulitan. Leeteuk yang mencoba menghindar dari cengkraman orang-orang itu untuk memaksanya keluar dari mobil.

Buukkk...

1 tendangan kuat didapat kyuhyun di sisi kiri perutnya. Membuatnya terlempar jauh dari tubuh Sungmin.

Orang yang tadi menendang Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang sudah tak berdaya. Tersenyum sinis.

"si..apa kali..an ? A..apa m..au mu ? Ke..na...pa meng..gang..gu ka..mi..."sungmin bertanya terbata, menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Orang itu terus menatap sungmin intens. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa iba atas keadaan Sungmin.

Orang itu menginjak dada sungmin.

"AKHHHHH..."rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan injakan itu namun sayang dia sama sekali tak punya tenaga lagi, hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit.

"Sungmin Hyung..."kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangun dan menghampiri Sungmin, menjauhkan orang itu dari sungmin. Namun badannya sekarang sudah sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan untuk sekedar mempertahankan kesadarannya cukup sulit buatnya.

"heeeh... Lee Sungmin, kau sudah lupa padaku rupanya... Hahaha... Mana mungkin seorang idola sepertimu ingat denganku bukan..."

"ukhh..."orang itu semakin menekan kakinya didada sungmin, membuat sungmin semakin merintih.

"Hentikan...! Jauhkan kaki kotormu darinya...!" kyuhyun mencoba berteriak, meminta orang itu melepaskan kakinya dari tubuh sungmin.

Sayangnya orang itu hanya menatap kyuhyun sebentar kemudian beralih ke Sungmin yang masih merintih atas kakinya itu.

"siapa dia ? Pacarmu kah ? Hahaha... Aku tidak menyangka seorang keluarga Lee yang terhormat mempunyai anak sulung seorang gay... HAHAHAA...".

"ukhh... Siapa sebenarnya kalian...? Dan mau apa ?"dalam kesakitannya Sungmin mencoba untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya mereka.

"kau sudah melakukan 3 kesalahn besar Lee Sungmin...!"

"kesalahan ? Kesalahan apa ? Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu...".

"hahaha... Pertama... Kau tatap wajahku lekat-lekat, apa kah masih lupa denganku...?" orang itu menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada sungmin.

"ka-kau...".

"binggo... Akhirnya kau ingat juga dengan ku, seorang namja yang dipermalukan dihadapan seluruh kampus... Kau ingt kejadian itu.. Huhhh... Kejadian saat kau bersama geng yeojamu itu mentertawakanku, huhhh... Bahkan teman wanitamu itu terlalu bodoh karena telah berani mempermalukanku, menolakku dan menghinaku didepan semuanya..." orang itu menarik kakinya dari dada Sungmin kemudian berjalan disekitar tubuh sungmin.

"dan membandingkan ku dengan DIRIMU..! APA BAGUSNYA KAU HAHHH...!" orang itu menginjak dada sungmin lagi bahkan lebih kencang.

"akkkhh..." sungmin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"seorang Namja yang tidak lebih dari seoarng BANCI lemah, yang tidak bisa apa-apa..! KAU BILANG BAHWA KAU ADALAH NAMJA ? Hahaha... lihatlah dirimu... Hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain...! Apa yang kau bisa lakukan saat sendirian hah..! Oohh ya aku lupa bahkan kau takut untuk sendirian... Namja macam apa kau..."

bukk...

Orang itu menendang perut sungmin.

"AKHHHHh...!"

"dan sekarang aku menyadarkanmu akan betapa lemahnya dirimu, betapa tak bergunanya kau sekarang... Seperti aku saat itu,,, karena kalian aku menjadi tersisih dan selalu dihina, semua orang menjauhiku...!" orang itu mencengkram kedua pipi Sungmin.

"dan sekarang aku ingin kau merasakan itu... " wajah sungmin yang tadi sedikit terangkat karena cengkraman orang itu dihempaskannya kasar.

"ahhh... Tapi sepertinya aku masih berbaik hati padamu,,, karena aku akan langsung membunuhmu... Hahaha..." dia mendekat kearah sungmin dan membisikan sesuatu.

"tapi secara perlahan sungmin-ahh... HAHAHA..." orang itu tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. Mentertawakan nasibnya yang mungkin sekarang telah berbalik.

"dan yang kedua..." lanjut orang itu.

"kesalahanmu yang kedua adalah... Kau anak dari keluarga yang menghancurkan keluargaku... !"

"kau tau, perusahan keluarga Lee 'SendBill" mu itu membuat perusahan appa ku bangkrut. Kami jatuh miskin karena itu. Appaku terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal, omma bunuh diri dan adikku sekarang menjadi seorang wanita penghibur...! Dan aku... Hehh..." orang itu berlajan memutar kesebelah tubuh sungmin.

"Dan aku sekarang menjadi seorang pembunuhhh...! DAN iTU KARENA KAU ...! KARENA KALIAN KELUARGA LEE...!"

bukk...

Satu tendangan keras mendarat diatas perut Sungmin.

"akkh..."sungmin menjerit.

"he..hen..ti..kan... Hen..ti..kan...!" kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangun namun tubuhnya tak sanggup. Kyuhyun menangis. Sebagai kekasih apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang ? Disaat pasanganmu sedang disiksa. Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin yang terus merintih. Dia mencoba untuk mendekati sungmin. Walau tenaganya sudah habis terkuras tapi dia tetap memaksakannya. Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun terus merayap.

"Ma-af... Uhkk.. Ma..af at..as ke..sa..lah..han..khu.. Ya..ng du...lu dan ke...salah..han. Ke..luar..ga kuhh... "Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Dia tidak tau kalau karena keluarganya ada keluarga lain yang menderita.

"heh ? Apa ? Kau minta maaf ? Memang apa maafmu berguna sekarang hah ? Apa kata Maaf dari mu bisa mengembalikan Appa dan Umma ku ? Bisa mengembalikan adik ku lagi seperti semula lagi hah... ? BISAKAHHHH Lee Sungmin !"

bukk...

Hantaman keras tepat di pipi kanan Sungmin.

"akkh..."dan lagi2 Sungmin hanya bisa menjerit tanpa bisa menghindar atau melawan.

"bos.. Ketua menyuruh kita untuk membunuh mereka, dan merebut Chip itu lagi dari tangan kepolisian itu..!"

"Diam kau...! Aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan...!"

"tapi Bos-"

"SUDAH KU BILANg DIAM...! Ketua sudah memberikan tugas ini sepenuhnya padaku, jadi kalian harus mengikuti semua perintahku...!"

orang itu kembali menatap sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum seringainya.

"dan kesalahanmu yang ketiga adalah..."

orang itu berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin.

"bertemu denganku lagi... "

orang itu kembali berdiri.

"disaat yang sangat TEPAT,,,,, hahaha aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan terlibat dalam masalah ini,,, eumm... Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padaku dan membiarkan aku untuk bisa membalaskan dendamku...".

"oh ya... Sepetinya kamu masih punya satu kesalahan lagi... Gara-gara kau 'Barang kami HILANG...'.

"ba...barang ?"

"yaaa... Kau ingat kejadian 4 bulan yang lalu, ketika kau menemukan sebuah Chip ?

Gara-gara kau Chip itu jatuh ketangan polisi...! Dan sekarang kau teman-temanmu akan kujadikan alat untuk kembali merebut Chip itu...".

Sungmin yang sudah sangat lemah hanya bisa mendengarkan omongan orang itu. Terlalu sulit untuknya buat hanya sekedar mengintrupsi kata-kata dari orang itu, tubuhnya benar-benar sangat sakit.

Orang itu terus menatap sungmin dengan tatapan kemarahannya. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangan orang itu tertuju pada kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk mendekat walau hanya bisa dengan cara sekedar merayap.

Orang itu menyunggingkan seringainya.

Dan menatap sungmin lagi.

"aku ingin membuatmu merasakan sebuah kehilangan... LEE SUNGMIN..".

Orang itu membisikan sesuatu ketelinga orang yang lain.

Entah apa yang dibisikan itu namun seringai sinis terbentuk dari bibir orang itu dan kemudian menyeret sungmin masuk kedalam hutan yang terletak tidak tauh dari jalan itu.

"Uchh... Lepaskan aku...!" ringis sungmin sambil terus mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat dikedua baju bahunya oleh orang yang menyeretnya itu.

"sung...min..hy..ung.." sungmin menatap kyuhyun yang mencoba bangkit untuk menyelamatkannya.

"kyu..."panggil sungmin pelan.

Sungmin masih terus melihat kearah kyuhyun, tetapi kemudian pandangannya teralih kearah orang yang sedang berjalan mendekati kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun...!"Sungmin semakin takut ketika orng itu semakin dekat dengan kyuhyun. Dia takut dengan apa yg akan dilakukan orang itu pada kyuhyun.

"ucchh... Lepaskan aku! kyuhyun...! Jangan sakiti dia..!" orang yang berjalan kearah kyuhyun itu melihat kearah sungmin sebentar dan menatapnya sinis. Dan kemudian Sungmin hilang dibalik lebatnya pohon-pohon dan semak-semak yang ada dihutang itu. Ya, sungmin sudah diseret hingga masuk hutan.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Sungmin masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun tetap saja sia-sia.

Orng yang menyeret Sungmin itu berhenti. Kemudian menghempaskan kasar tubuh sungmin.

Sungmin meringis karena sakit dipunggungnya bertambah.

Sungmin mencoba untuk duduk, menegakan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku tangannya. Mencoba melihat apa yang ingin dilakukan orng itu.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan...!" orng itu membawa sebuah karung yang berisi sesuatu. Entah apa isi dari karung itu, tapi sungmin dapat melihat kalau isinya tersebut bergerak-gerak.

"a-apa itu ?" sungmin beringsut mundur. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya dia mencoba membawa tubuhnya menjauh. Dirinya masih belum sanggup untuk berdiri.

Melihat sungmin yang diseret masuk ke dalam hutan, kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya ditopang oleh tangan dan lutut. Ketika kyuhyun ingin mencoba berdiri tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong hingga tubuhnya bersentuhan lagi dengan tanah.

"uchh..."kyuhyun melihat orang yang mendoronya itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah supir palsu mereka. Orang yang tadi berbicara pada Sungmin.

"mau apa kau heh ! Apa yang kau ingin kan ? Kau apakan Sungmin hyung ?" kyuhyun menatap penuh amarah keorang itu.

Sedangkan orng itu dengan santainya mendekat kearah kyuhyun, dia tidak menggubris tatapan tajam kyuhyun.

Orang itu memegang kerah baju kyuhyun kemudian memaksa kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"kau ingin bertemu Sungmin heh !".

"katakan dimana sungmin hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya heh...!"kyuhyun memegang balik kerah orang itu dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dia untuk meninju orang itu.

"KAU...!" orang itu melihat marah kearah Kyuhyun. Kemudian mendorong kyuhyun kasar dan mulai memukuli kyuhyun.

Setelah puas memukuli kyuhyun orang itu menyeretnya masuk hutan.

"Kau ingin melihat Sungmin heh….? Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu…." Dengan kasar orang itu menyeret Kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun…."

"Sungmin Hyung….."

"uchh…" ringis kyuhyun ktika orang itu mendorongnya kasar karah sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyu ?"

"akh… aku tidak apa-apa hyung…"

"Apa sebenarnya mau kalian hah..! lepaskan kami,,, urusan Chip itu sama sekali bukan urusan kami lagi…!"

"tapi karena kalian lah Chip kami hilang, jadi kalian akan membayar semua itu. Dan juga aku sama sekali tidak suka kalau meninggalkan bukti ataupun saksi yang berhubungan Chip itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terduduk dan melihat orang-orang yang diselilingnya.

Orang itu berjalan kearah orang yang sedang memegang sebuah karung. Dia mengambil karus itu dan membuka ikatannya. Kemudia mlepas isi karung itu pada KyuMin.

"U-ular….?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mundur. Namun ular itu sangat dekat dengan mereka. Sedangkan tubuh mereka sudah terpojok di pohon besar belakang mereka.

Kyuhyun mncoba untuk menjauhkan ular itu dari mereka, tapi ular itu malah semakin mendekat.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya tertawa melihat KyuMin yang sudah ketakutan.

"HENTIKAN… hentikan semua ini. Ku mohon hentikan…"akhirnya sungmin menangis. Dia benar-benar takut akan keadaan yang dialaminya dan kyuhyun sekarang.

Ternyata inilah perasaan buruk yang sejak tadi menghantuinnya.

"oh.. oh… oh… lihatlah dirimu Lee Sungmin ? kau menangis ? hahaha… kau memang sangat lemah, apakah kau hanya bisa menangis heh ?" orang itu menertawan Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

"DIAM KAU…!" bentak Kyuhyun pada orang itu.

Orang itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kyuhyun. Dia lebih tertarik untuk menatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin. Namun sungmin menepis pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung ?"kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

"kau menginginkan Chip itu ? aku akan mengambilkannya kembali, tapi kalian harus lepaskan teman-temanku…! Dan masalah masa lalumu aku minta maaf atas semuanya, aku akan membayar semuanya dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas itu. Tapi jangan libatkan mereka…!" hanya itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Sungmin untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Paling tidak untuk teman-temannya.

"hyung…? Tidak… tidak… kau tidak boleh melakukan itu…!".

"ini masalahku Kyu, kalian tidak boleh terlibat dalam ini…."

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu hyung… "

Clap… clap… clap….

Orang itu bertepuk tangan melihat KyuMin.

"wah… wah… aku sangat terharu menyaksiakannya… HAHAHA…"orang itu tertawa menyaksikan KyuMin.

"Kyuhyun benar-benar geram dengan orang itu. Dia mencoba berdiri untuk memukul orang itu, namun sdikit gerakannya malah mengundang perhatian ular yang dari tadi masih ada didekat mereka. Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya ketika ular itu malah bergerak semakin mendekat.

Dia mencoba untuk lebih merapatkan dirinya dan Sungmin kepohon belakang mereka agar menghindar dari ular itu. Namun-

"Akh…." Tiba-tiba dari atas pohon itu ada ular lain. Dan ular itu berhasil mengigit bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung mncoba menjauhkan ular itu dari bahu Sungmin.

"Sungmin Hyung…!"

"akhh…."Sungmin memegang lehernya yang menjadi tempat gigitan ular itu. Sangat sakit rasanya. Dan sungmin juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari taring Ular itu ketika ular itu , itu adalah bisa dari ular itu.

"owhh… apakah itu sakit Sungmin ? kau tau itu adalah ular yang berasal dari afrika. Ular itu mempunyai racun yang kuat. Racun itu bisa membuatmu mati perlahan. Eumm…. Mungkin kau akan mati sekitar…" orang itu mlihat jam yang ada ditanganya.

"tiga jam kemudian… HAHAHA…."

Brukk….

Tiba-tiba Sungmin pingsan.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG….."

"KAU… "ketika kyuhyun berbalik ingin menatap orang itu kepalanya dipukul hingga membuatnya pingsan. Namun sebelum pandangannya benar-benar mnghilang dia melihat tubuh Sungmin dan dirinya diseret.

"sungmin… hyung…."ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan akhirnya kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

=|=|=|= TBC =|=|=|=


	2. Chapter 2

Grrkkk... grrkkkk...

"aishhh... aku lapar..."

"wookie-ah... bisakah kau membuatkan sesuatu untuk ku ?"

Tok…tok… tok

"Wookie ah~~ …"

Ckleeek….

"wookie, bisakah kau— lho kenapa kamar ini gelap sekali, setauku Wookie tidak suka tidur dengan keadaan gelap…"

Klikk…

"kenapa kamarnya kosong… ? kemana Yesung Hyung dan wookie…. ? apa mereka belum pulang ? bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah sampai sejak tadi….."

Hyuk berniat untuk dibuatkan makanan pada wookie. Dia mencoba untuk membangunkan wookie dengan masuk kemarnya namun ketika Hyuk sampai di kamar Wookie dan Yesung dia tidak melihat dua orang couple itu. Bahkan sepertinya keadaan kamar mereka tidak berubah semenjak mereka pergi untuk show tadi. Padahal seharusnya sehabis show itu mereka akan langsung pulang kedorm.

Entah kenapa Hyuk mulai meresa khawatir. Diapun menuju kamar KyuMin untuk memastikan apakah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang satu van dengan Wookie dan Yesung juga belum datang ke dorm.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Sungmin hyung… Kyuhyun… apakah kalian didalam ?"

Tok… tok… tok…

"Kyu… sungmin…. Aishh… apa mereka tidak ada dikamar ?" Eunhyuk dengan ragu- ragu mencoba untuk membuka kamar KyuMin. Dia sebenarnya sedikit takut untuk melakukan itu, karena dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka kalau ada yang masuk kekamarnya dan Sungmin.

Kleekk

"Sungmin Hyung….." Eunhyuk memasukan kepala untuk melihat kedalam. Dia takut kalau dia langsung masuk secara tiba-tiba ke kamar KyuMin dan mengganggu couple ini maka sang magne yang dikenal karena kejahilannya akan melempari tubuhnya dengan apapun agar keluar dari kamar mereka karena mengganggu tidur tenang mereka.

Namun sayang, kamar KyuMin pun samahalnya dengan kamar Yewook yang gelap. Hyuk segera mencari saklar lampu yang ada didinding dikamar itu dan setelah lampu menyala dapat dilihatnya kalau kamar itu masih sangat rapi. PSP dan alat-alat game Kyuhyun masih tertata ditempatnya.

Perasaan Hyuk semakin tidak enak karena ini semua.

"Bukankan seharusnya mereka sudah pulang, mana mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ditengah malam seperti ini…. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka …. Aisshh… apa yang aku pikirkan, sebaiknya aku telepon mereka…." Hyuk segera masuk kekamarnya dan mencari handphonenya yang terselip didalam tumpukan yang ada ditasnya.

Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari HP nya itu. Dan dari ID nya itu terdapat nama 'Leeteuk hyung' yang mencoba menelponnya beberapa kali.

Hyuk mencoba untuk menelpon balik nomer Leeteuk namun sang operator lah yang menyahut dan mengatakan bahwa '_nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauang, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi…_"

Hyuk mencoba untuk menghubungi Sungmin, sahutan yang didapatnya pun sama seperti tadi.

Diapun mencoba untuk menghubingi manager mereka.

"hallo… ya ?"

"hallo hyung nim…. Kau ada dimana sekarang ?"

"aku ada dirumah,,, ada apa hyuk ? kenapa kau menelpon malam-malam begini, bukankah seharusnya kalian beristirahat…."

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah tadi hyungnim pulang bersama dengan van yang satunya…."

"ahh.. tidak, aku pulang sendirian tadi…. Memangnya ada apa ?"

"ohh… begitu ya… tidak ada apa-apa hyung… terima kasih, maaf mengganggumu malam -malam…"

"ya tidak apa-apa…"

Klik

Sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus.

"kalau tidak bersama dengan hyung nim jadi dimana mereka….?"

"baiklah aku coba menelpon mereka lagi…."

Hyuk pun mencoba menghubungi Wookie dan untungnya teleponnya tersambung.

"wookie~ah… kalian dima—"

"Hyuk hyung tolong kami… kami dicu—"

Tiiit… tiiit…. Tiit….

Tiba-tiba sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

HyuK mencoba menelpon lagi namun nomer itu tidak aktif lagi.

Eunhyuk semakin khawatir karena sepertinya tadi wookie meminta pertolongan… apa ada sesuatu terjadi pada mereka…?

Hyuk segera beranjak kekamar Shindong, dan memberitahukan bahwa 6 orang member mereka belum datang dan juga ucapan minta tolong dari wookie itu. Mereka juga membangunkan Heechul dan Donghae.

"bener hyung… tadi saat teleponnya tersambung wookie berkata minta tolong… tapi aku tidak tau mereka minta tolong untuk apa… tiba-tiba saja sambungannya terputus…." Adu Hyuk pada heechul yang sepertinya sedikit terlihat gusar setelah cerita hyuk.

"apa kau sudah mencoba untuk menelponnya lagi… atau telepon member yang lain..."

"aku mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, namun tidak aktif… begitupula dengan siwon, yesung dan leeteuk hyung…. Sedangkan HP kyuhyun terbawa oleh ku… aku juga sudah mencoba menghubungi HP wookie lagi tapi HPnya tidak aktif lagi…. Bagaimana ini Hyung ? Apa ….. terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka ?"

"Kita harus melaporkan ini pada polisi… !"

"tidak bisa Hae, kita hanya bisa melaporkannya jika mereka sudah hilang dalam waktu 1x24 jam…."

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Heechul Hyung… bagaimana jika mereka dalam bahaya….!"

**** It's Not End!  
><strong>**

Super Junior

Crime and Action story

Sequel of the story A Chip

Chapter two

_Written by Meytha Shora Andriyan_

* * *

><p>"kyu,,,, kyu...kyuhyun... bangun kyu..."<p>

"eungg... Yesung Hyung... akhh..."Kyuhyun bangun dari pingsannya ketika Yesung menyadarkannya, namun kepalanya masih terasa pening akibat dari pukulan tadi.

"kau tidak apa-apa kyu..?"Tanya siwon.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk benar-benar sadar. Mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan yang dia tempati sekarang. Kyuhyun masih memijat-mijat kepala yang masih sedikit terasa pusing.

"ini... dimana ?"Tanya kyuhyun yang sudah bisa mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"kita disekap dalam ruangan ini dan-"

"Sungmin hyung...? Sungmin hyung ? dimana Sungmin hyung...!"belum selesai yesung bicara kyuhyun langsung berteriak memanggil Sungmin.

"Tenanglah Kyu..."wookie yang ada di sisi kiri kyuhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan kyuhyun yang mulai panic.

"Sungmin... Dimana Sungmin hyung...!"teriak kyuhyun pada ke3 hyungnya itu.

"Sungmin dan Leeteuk hyung dibawa keruangan lain..."terang Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Yesung mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Sungmin hyung..."sayangnya tubuh kyuhyun terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menopangnya berdiri. Akhirnya kyuhyun pun limbung dan hampir jatuh. Untungnya Siwon segera menangkap tubuh kurus itu.

"Tenang dulu Kyu... "

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sungmin hyung ada disana. Bagaimana kau dia… disiksa...hikss… aku harus menyelamatkannya hyung…. Aku harus menyelamatkannya…."air mata kyuhyun keluar dia memeluk tubuh siwon yang sedang menopangnya itu.

"kita akan segera keluar dari sini… dan kita juga akan menyelamatkan mereka…."

"hikkss… tapi bagaimana caranya hyung…. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan sungmin… Sungmin hyung… di-dia tergigit oleh ular yang berancun dan kata orang itu racunnya akan menyebar dalam kurung waktu 3 jam dan itu artinya Sungmin hyung a..kan…. Mati…. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi hyung… selamatkan Sungmin… selamatkan Sungmin ku… hiks… hiks…"

"apa ? 3 jam ?"

Kyuhyun menggangguk meng'iya'kan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang dia tekuk… kyuhyun mulai frustasi… frustasi dengan keadaan mereka.

Wookie segera memeluk Kyuhyuh. " tenanglah kyu, belum tentu Sungmin hyung selemah itu, aku yakin dia pasti bisa bertahan dan kita akan segera menolongnya… mungkin masih ada jalan…"

"kita akan menyelamatkan Sungmin sebelum racun itu menyebar ketubuhnya….!" Yesung tiba berbicara dengan serius. Dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

"bagaimana Hyung ? bahkan kita tidak tahu kemana mereka membawa Sungmin…"

"tidak… aku tahu dimana mereka membawa sungmin dan leeteuk Hyung…."

"ketika mereka membawa kita kesini aku masih dalam keadaan sadar. Aku masih mengingat jalan-jalannya. Yang perlu kita lakukan pertama adalah keluar dari ruangan ini…." Yesung mulai memperhatikan ruangan itu, mencoba meneliti dan mencari celah agar mereka bisa keluar.

Tempat mereka disekap dikelilingi dinding-dinding beton. Hanya terdapat barang-barang rongsokan yang ada bersama mereka diruangan itu.

Wookie melepaskan pelukannya dari kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Hyung masih sadar ketika mereka membalik mobil kita ?"

"ya aku tidak pingsan saat itu, kalau aku pingsan bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu…"Yesung masih melihat sekitar tempat itu kemudian melihat kearah wookie dan tersenyum.

Entah kenapa wookie merasa takjub dengan senyuman Yesung tadi. Yesung memang hyung yang benar-benar sangat peduli dan menyayanginya, tapi dalam artinya sayang yang diberikan yesung ke dirinya agak berbeda dari rasa sayang member lainnya… itu menurutnya…. Dibalik 'keanehan' yang dimiliki Yesung, Yesung menyimpan banyak hal yang berbeda dan menarik.

Yesung berjalan ketumpukan rongsokan yang ada disudut ruangan itu.

Drtt… drtt…drttt

Tiba-tiba HP wookie bergetar. Wookie sama sekali tidak ingt atau merasa kalau dia masih memiliki HP yang masih aktif dan tidak rusak.

"wookie…! Kau…! HP mu…. ?"

"dari hyukie hyung…." Wookie segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"wookie~ah… kalian dima—"

"Hyuk hyung tolong kami… kami dicu—"

Tiiit… tiiit…. Tiit….

"hallo… hyukie hyung… eunhyuk hyung…. Hyung….?"

"kenapa ? "Yesung berjalan mendekati wookie.

"sambunganya tiba-tiba terputus….." yesung mengambil HP itu dari tangan wookie dan mencoba untuk menghubungi lagi.

"ckk…. Sinyal disini terlalu lemah, tidak bisa menggunakan sambungannya… kita harus mencari tempat dengan sinyal yang cukup bagus agar bisa memberitahukan mereka keberadaan kita…."

"ku harap hyuk hyung menyadari kalau kita dalam bahaya…."

Siwon yang masih berada didekat kyuhyun masih terus memeluk tubuh renta itu….. mencoba untuk menyakinkanya bahwa mereka akan selamat…."

"kita masih punya harapan kyu,,,, kita pasti akan keluar dengan selamat dari sini…"

**=|=| It's Not End! |=|=**

"Sungmin...! Sungmin..! bangun lah... Lee Sungmin... bangun..."Leeteuk yang berada disisi belakang Sungmin mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sungmin yang juga terikat dikursi belakangnya. Sungmin dan leeteuk terikat saling berbelakangan dengan tangan yang terikat satu sama lain.

Mendengar panggilan Leeteuk, Sungmin mencoba untuk membuka matanya, pandangannya masih kabur dan seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

"Sungmin... akhirnya kau sadar juga... kau tidak apa-apa Min ?"

Sungmin mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya masih lemah dan juga bekas gigitan di bahunya masih sangat terasa.

"eunggg…. Lee…teuk Hyung…? "

"kau tidak apa-apa Min….?"

"….."

"Min…? kau mendengar ku ? kau tidak apa—"

"Mianhe…."

"hah ? kenapa kau yang meminta maaf ? tenanglah kita akan segera keluar dari sini…. ?"

"semua ini gara-gara aku…. Karena aku kalian terlibat masalah ini… Maaf…."Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Menyadari bahwa semuanya memang berawal dari kesalahannya. Orang yang menangkap mereka sekarang adalah orang yang pernah disakiti –mungkin- oleh Sungmin dulu dan juga orang itu adalah salah satu penjahat yang mengincar sebuah Chip yang tidak sengaja berada ditangannya dulu. Namun sekarang Chip itu sudah diamankan oleh kepolisian itu. Sungmin mengira kejadian itu telah berakhir namun sayangnya sepertinya semua itu belum hendak berakhir dan karena dia juga member lain terseret kedalam masalah ini. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa bersalah. Semuanya berawal dari dirinya.

"Min…."Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"dengar… jangan menyalahkan kejadian ini semua pada dirimu… semua ini bukan salah kamu min, ini semua kesalahan orang jahat itu… "leeteuk berbicara sambil mencoba menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Sungmin.

"tapi aku yang membuat kalian sekarang dalam bahaya…. Semua ini salahku… seandainya saja bukan aku yang menemukan chip itu, pasti kejadiannya tidak seperti ini…."

"jika kau pikir karena itu kita disini, maka orang yang mesti disalahkan itu adalah aku… seandainya waktu itu aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk ke supermarket maka kau tidak akan bertemu dengan orang yang telah memberikanmu chip itu bukan…."

"tidak…. Bukan leeteuk Hyung yang salah… semua ini salahku….".

"hallo… wah… wah… wah… kalian sedang asik berbincang ya sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku…."Sungmin dan Leeteuk segera memandang arah suara itu. Seorang lelaki yang berjalan kearah mereka. Semakin dekat orang itu berjalan semakin kelihatan jelas sosok orang itu. Ya… orang yang sudah menculik mereka dan berpura-pura sebagai supir mereka itu.

Sungmin menatap tajam oang itu. Tatapannya terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Seandainya saja keadaanya sedang tidak lemah mungkin sungmin akan bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu dan segera menghajar orang itu. Namun sayang semuanya itu tidak bisa untuk waktu sekarang.

"apa sebenarnya mau mu hah ? kenapa kau menangkap kami semua….?"leeteuk berteriak keras terhadap orang itu.

"aku hanya ingin kalian mengembalikan suatu barang yang hilang karena kalian ?" orang itu melipat tangannya didada sambil tetap memandang remeh sungmin dan leeteuk yang terikat dikursi.

"barang ? barang apa ? kami sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud mu ?"

"chip itu…."tiba-tiba sungmin menyahut pertanyaan dari Leeteuk.

"Chip ? maksudmu….."

"yupp…. Benar sekali, kalian yang menghilangkan barang kami, dan sekarang kalian juga yang akan mencari dan mengembalikannya kepadaku…!" suasana hening sangat terasa diruangan itu. Hanya terdengar suara langkah dari orang itu yang mendekat pada sungmin dan leeteuk.

"kau hanya perlu mengambil Chip itu dari 'mereka' maka mungkin aku akan berbaik hati melepaskan teman-temanmu…"wajah orang itu saling berhadapan dengan sungmin bahkan sangat dekat. Mata tajam yang saling bertatapan.

"kau akan melakukannyakan Lee Sungmin,,, ?"

"tidak Min… jangan lakukan perintah orang gila seperti mereka…!"

"Hei kau, urusan chip itu bukan urusan kami …. Dan apa kalian terlalu lemah untuk hanya sekedar mendapatkanmnya sendiri sampai perlu 'minta tolong' pada kami… cuihhh…. "ucapan berani Leeteuk membuat orang itu menatapnya. Tatapan yang merasa tidak terima karena diremehkan.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Entah apa arti dari senyum itu.

"euummm… kau bilang itu bukan urusan kalian… ? hahaha… lucu sekali... " orang itu tertawa dihadapan leeteuk. Namun tiba-tiba…

Bukk

Sebuah pukulan mendadak dilayangkan pada pipi sang leader, membuat sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"HENTIKANNNN!... a-aku akan melakukannya…"

"apa ? tidak Min, kau tidak boleh melakukannya…."

"tenanglah hyung… aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua…"

Prok… prok… prok

"hahaha… apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya Lee Sungmin ?"

"tapi ada syaratnya…"

"syarat…? Euum,,, ku rasa kau tidak berhak meminta itu…"

"terserah kalau kau tidak ingin mendapatkan Chip itu lagi… heh… aku tau kalau kalian tidak bisa merebut Chip itu bukan,,,,,"

"Aaaa… ternyata kau pintar juga Lee Sungmin… kau sebagai saksi utama tentu bisa mudah keluar masuk tempat itu bukan, kau bisa berpura-pura mengetahui sesuatu tentang kejadian itu dan tentu mereka akan dengan mudah mengizinkan kau masuk… dan setelah kau masuk kau bisa langsung mengambil dan merebut Chip… HAHAHAHA…. Itu ide bagus bukan…".

"APA ! maksudmu kau menyuruh sungmin untuk mencuri Chip itu secara terang-terangan di tempat Polisi…! Kau gila,,, mungkin dia bisa masuk, tapi bagaimana cara Sungmin bisa keluar… mana mungkin polisi-polisi itu membiarkan Sungmin pergi setelah merebut Chip itu… KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA HAH !"

"hahaha… anak buahku akan masuk melewati fentilasi gedung itu, tapi mereka tidak bisa masuk keruangan dimana Chip itu disimpan Karena keamanan disitu sangat ketat. Mereka akan menunggunya diluar pintu itu. Sebagian anak buah ku akan mengaacau system keamanan disana dengan memasukan virus ke system operasi mereka, itu membuat beberapa kamera keamanan dan alat-alat keamanan lainnya lumpuh sementara. Dan saat itu Sungmin akan merebut Chip itu. Setelah Chip itu didapat mereka tinggal keluar dari gedung itu…. Itu mudahkan…"

"apa..! kau kira keluar dari sana setelah kau mengacaukan semua itu mudah…! Kau tidak berfikir apa, itu kantor polisi, wilayah mereka… ! "leeteuk benar-benar geram dengan pikiran orang itu. Bagaimana bisa pemikirannya semudah itu. Dan satu lagi, orang itu mempertaruhkan nyawa dongsaengnya Lee Sungmin.

"tidak… Tidak… Sungmin tidak akan melakukan. KALIAN GILA!"

"kapan aku akan melakukannya…." Tiba-tiba sungmin menyela pembicaraan Leeteuk dan orang itu.

"A-APA… apa maksudmu Min ? k-kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya kan… kau tidak kan Ming,,, Jangan bodoh min, mereka hanya mempermainkanmu… kau – "

"aku akan melakukannya jika kau membebaskan mereka, jangan libatkan mereka dalam hal ini… aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri…."suara itu terdengar sangat datar dan terkesan dingin dan pasrah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin. Sebuah rencana atau malah dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi dengan berpikiran akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Sungmin tau resiko itu tapi dia tidak mau resiko yang lebih terjadi pada teman-temannya.

"kau bilang aku akan mati dalam tiga jam bukan karena racun ular yang menggigit bahuku ini… jadi sebaiknya lakukan rencanamu itu segera sebelum aku mati…." Lagi-lagi nada datar yang dingin terdengar dari bibir sang king aegyo itu.

"apa…! 3 jam… ? Min kau—".

"akhh…." Kata-kata leeteuk terpotong ketika terdengar suara sungmin yang memekit sakit.

"heh… dengar, aku akan melepaskan teman-temanmu setelah Chip itu berhasil ku dapatkan… agar bisa ku pastikan kalau kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Jika kau melakukannya maka…."orang itu menekan luka gigitan dibahu sungmin mendekat kearah telinga Sungmin.

"mereka semua akan ku bunuh….mengerti…!"

"berani kau melakukannya terhadap teman-temanku maka kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah lagi mendapatkan Chip itu" Mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan yang seolah menekan lawan bicaranya.

"hehh… berani juga kau mengancamku…".

"HENTIKANNN…. KAU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA SUNGMIN….." leeteuk sudah mulai jengah dengan keadaan itu dia pun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Seberapa keraspun dia berusaha rasanya sulit untuk lepas dari ikatan itu.

"hahhahaha… percuma saja, kau tidak bisa lepas…". Orang itu hanya menertawakan.

"kuharap kau siap LEE SUNGMIN…." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu orang itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan sekarang tinggalah Sungmin dan leeteuk.

"Min…. kau tidak akan melakukannya kan… mereka hanya memanfaatkan mu… semua itu sangat berbahaya… "

"kalian semua orang-orang yang kusayang, mana mungkin aku membiarkan kalian berada dalam situasi yang lebih dari ini,,, semua berawal dariku maka aku akan yang akan mengakhirinya… "

"tapi apa kau percaya dengan omongan semua… belum tentu mereka akan menepati janjinya… "

"aku akan pastikan kalian keluar dari sini….!"

"Min –"

"ku mohon hyung… hanya aku… biarkan hanya aku… selamatkan yang lain…"

Tes…

Setetes air mata keluar dari mata bulat benar-benar sudah pasrah. Hanya ini yang terpikir dan yang bisa dia lakukan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat sangat takut. Tapi tak ada pilihan lagi. Dia harus melakukan itu. Walau dia tau itu sangat beresiko dan mungkin akan membuatnya mati. Tapi setidaknya itu hanya dia. Tidak dengan yang lain. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sungmin.

**=|=| It's Not End! |=|=**

"dengar… aku punya rencana… namun dengan melihat jumlah mereka dan kekuatan mereka tentu kita akan kalah, itu tidak akan sebanding…. Jadi kita akan meminta bantuan—"

"bagaimana kita akan meminta bantuan sedangkan kita masih terkurung disini…!"

"aku belum selesai menjelaskannya… dengarkan aku dulu…"

"tenanglah kyu, dengarkan Yesung dulu…"

"HP wookie masih bisa digunakan, hanya saja signal nya terlalu lemah untuk menerima jaringan… jadi kita akan mencoba untuk mendapatkan jaringan dan menelpon meminta bantuan…"

"aku mengetahui dimana Leeteuk dan Sungmin di bawa… jadi kita berpencar jadi 2 kelompok…"

"Siwon, kau masih bisa berkelahi kan….?"

"ya, aku rasa aku masih kuat…."

"jadi Siwon dan wookie mencoba untuk mencari signal di sekitar sini dan menghubungi bantuan… aku dan kyuhyun akan ketempat Leeteuk hyung dan Sungmin…"

"tapi bagaimana kita keluar dari ruangan ini terlebih dahulu….? "

"kita akan melewati fentilasi itu, aku rasa fentilasi itu cukup untuk kita…" Yesung menunjuk sebuah lubang angin yang ada dilangit-langit ruangan itu.

"baiklah Hyung aku mengerti…."seru Siwon.

"tapi… kau tidak boleh bertindak macam-macam setelah kita menemukan Sungmin nanti,,, kau dengar Kyu, kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat… jangan bertindak gegabah…" lugas Yesung pada magne mereka itu. Dia tau kyuhyun tidak mungkin diam saja ketika melihat Sungmin kenapa-kenapa. Magne mereka itu akan melakukan apapun untuk Sungmin. Yesung hanya takut tindakan kyuhyun malah akan berbalik terhadap mereka.

"…" kyuhyun hanya diam. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyahut perkataan Yesung.

"kyu… kau dengar aku… jangan bertindak bodoh, karena mungkin tindakan mu itu malah membahayakan Sungmin… !"yesung mencoba untuk memperingatkan kembali kyuhyun.

"….." dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun diam.

"KYUHYUN, KAU DENGAR –"

"APA AKU HANYA BOLEH DIAM KALAU MEREKA SEDANG MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADA SUNGMIN..! APA AKU HARUS DIAM DENGAN MEREKA YANG MENYIKSA SUNGMIN, HAH.. APA AKU HANYA BISA DIAM….!" Tiba-tiba kyuhyun berteriak. Entahlah, kyuhyun hanya ingin melepaskan sungmin dari sana dan memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang sudah berani menyakiti Sungminnya.

"KAU KIRA APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUAKAN HAH..! KAU MASUK DAN MENGHAJAR MEREKA BEGITU…! BAHKAN UNTUK MELINDUNGI DIRIMU SAJA KAU BELUM BISA DAN SEKARANG KAU INGIN SEOLAH TINDAKANMU ITU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN SUNGMIN HAH…! KAU BODOH CHO KYUHYUN…! KAU SANGAT BODOH…!"

"yesung hyung, tenang lah… " wookie mencoba untuk menenangkan yesung yang terbawa emosi karena kyuhyun.

"huhh… " yesung memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan hatinya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau seperti itu. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa mereka perbuat. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Yesung berjongkok, menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun dan kemudian memeluknya.

"maaf… maafkan aku karena telah membentakmu kyu… aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, aku hanya minta kau tidak bertindak gegabah,,, aku juga mengkhawatirkan Sungmin dan Leeteuk… mereka berdua juga keluargaku, akupun menyayangi mereka. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat diantara kita semua ada terluka,,, hanya ini kyu… hanya untuk ini… kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai kita punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin dan Leeteuk hyung. Hanya ini rencana yang aku punya" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata kyuhyun.

"bagaimanapun, aku yakin kita akan bisa menyelamatkan semua… apa kau percaya padaku, kyu ?"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Meyakinkan dirinya dengan semua yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Setelah cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap balik mata sipit yesung. Kemudian memeluknya.

"aku percaya hyung… aku percaya padamu hyung… maafkan aku karena aku terlalu emosi…".

"sudahlah… mari kita selamatkan semuanya, kita akan keluar dari sini… "Yesung memperlihatkan eyes smile nya, hanya untuk meyakinkan semua agar rencana kali ini berhasil. Walau dalam hati yesung dia masih ragu. Namun sebagai hyung dia tentu harus kuat untuk dongsaengnya.

"nah, ayo… wookie,,, setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan signal coba hubungi semua orang yang bisa membantu kita, polisi, dan member lainnya. Beritahu tempat kita sekarang… dan siwon yang akan menjagamu jika kalian ketahuan…".

"eumm…. "

"jangan takut wookie-ah… kita pasti akan keluar dari sini…" Yesung memeluk wookie.

"ta-tapi… apakah kita benar-benar bisa keluar dari sini hyung…? hikss… hiks…"

Yesung mempererat pelukannya.

"ku mohon… percayalah kalau kita akan keluar dari sini…. Kumohon percayalah…"Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata wookie.

"ku mohon jadilah kuat wookie, kuatlah untuk ku…."

"hikss… yesung hyung… aku.. aku percaya dan yakin kita akan keluar dari sini… aku percaya padamu hyung… aku menyayangimu Yesung hyung…"

"aku juga menyayangimu wookie-ah….".

"nah… mari kita lakukan… Siwon jagalah wookie… aku dan kyuhyun berharap pada kalian…"

"Baik hyung… "

"dengar, kemungkinan fentilasi itu mempunyai banyak cabang… kuharap kalian bisa keluar dan menemukan signalnya… kau dan wookie dulun siwon-ah…"

Ryeowook dan Siwonpun naik ketumpukan rongsokan-ronsokan yang ada disana yang cukup tinggi untuk bisa mencapai fentilasi itu.

"nah kyu, ku harap kau ingat perkataanku tadi kan…"

"iya hyung…."

**=|=| It's Not End! |=|=**

"_HENTIKANNNN!... a-aku akan melakukannya…"  
>"apa ? tidak Min, kau tidak boleh melakukannya…."<br>"tenanglah hyung… aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua…"_

"melakukan apa ? Sungmin hyung akan melakukan apa ?"

"diamlah kyu, suara mu bisa terdengar, kita liat dulu keadaannya…."

"_hahaha… apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya Lee Sungmin ?"  
>"tapi ada syaratnya…"<br>"syarat…? Euum,,, ku rasa kau tidak berhak meminta itu…"  
>"terserah kalau kau tidak ingin mendapatkan Chip itu lagi… heh… aku tau kalau kalian tidak bisa merebut Chip itu bukan,,,,,"<em>

"Chip ? apakah ini berhubungan dengan kejadian waktu itu ?"

"ternyata mereka salah satu dari kelompok itu…"

"aku kira semuanya sudah tertangkap…."

"aku juga tidak tahu…. "

"_Aaaa… ternyata kau pintar juga Lee Sungmin… kau sebagai saksi utama tentu bisa mudah keluar masuk tempat itu bukan, kau bisa berpura-pura mengingat sesuatu tentang kejadian itu dan tentu mereka akan dengan mudah mengizinkan kau masuk… dan setelah kau masuk kau bisa langsung mengambil dan merebut Chip… HAHAHAHA…. Itu ide bagus bukan…".  
>"APA ! maksudmu kau menyuruh sungmin untuk mencuri Chip itu secara terang-terangan di tempat Polisi…! Kau gila,,, mungkin dia bisa masuk, tapi bagaimana cara Sungmin bisa keluar… mana mungkin polisi-polisi itu membiarkan Sungmin pergi setelah merebut Chip itu… KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA HAH !"<br>"hahaha… anak buahku akan masuk melewati fentilasi gedung itu, tapi mereka tidak bisa masuk keruangan dimana Chip itu disimpan Karena keamanan disitu sangat ketat. Mereka akan menunggunya diluar pintu itu. Sebagian anak buah ku akan mengaacau system keamanan disana dengan memasukan virus ke system operasi mereka, itu membuat beberapa kamera keamanan dan alat-alat keamanan lainnya lumpuh sementara. Dan saat itu Sungmin akan merebut Chip itu. Setelah Chip itu didapat mereka tinggal keluar dari gedung itu…. Itu mudahkan…"  
>"apa..! kau kira keluar dari sana setelah kau mengacaukan semua itu mudah…! Kau tidak berfikir apa, itu kantor polisi, wilayah mereka… ! "<br>"tidak… Tidak… Sungmin tidak akan melakukan. KALIAN GILA!"  
>"kapan aku akan melakukannya…." <em>

"apa ? sungmin hyung akan melakukannya…. Tidak… itu tidak boleh, hyung bagaimana ini kita harus mencegah Sungmin hyung,..."

"tunggu kyu, kita tidak bisa keluar sekarang, terlalu berbahaya…. "

"tapi bagaimana dengan sungmin hyung ? hyung… kau harus melakukan sesuatu…."

"stt,,,, kyu tenanglah… kau bisa membuat kita ketahuan …. "

"_kuharap kau mempunyai rencana Min… _"harap yesung dalam hatinya. Yesung tentu juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sekarang. Namun dia masih berfikir terhadap kemungkinan sekarang. Kalau dia dan kyuhyun tetap memaksakan untuk keluar dan mencegah sungmin sekarang itu terlalu berbahaya. Diruangan itu memang hanya Sungmin, Leeteuk dan orang itu. Tapi tidak mungkin bukan kalau dibalik pintu lainnya itu terdapat banyak orang yang siap menghabisi mereka. Paling tidak Yesung menunggu Leeteuk dan Sungmin lepas dari ikatan itu. _  
><em>

_"A-APA… apa maksudmu Min ? k-kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya kan… kau tidak kan Ming,,, Jangan bodoh min, mereka hanya mempermainkanmu… kau – "  
>"aku akan melakukannya jika kau membebaskan mereka, jangan libatkan mereka dalam hal ini… aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri…."suara itu terdengar sangat datar dan terkesan dingin dan pasrah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin. Sebuah rencana atau malah dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi dengan berpikiran akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Sungmin tau resiko itu tapi dia tidak mau resiko yang lebih terjadi pada teman-temannya.<br>"kau bilang aku akan mati dalam tiga jam bukan karena racun ular yang menggigit bahuku ini… jadi sebaiknya lakukan rencanamu itu segera sebelum aku mati  
>"apa…! 3 jam… ? Min kau—".<br>"akhh…." Kata-kata leeteuk terpotong ketika terdengar suara sungmin yang memekit sakit._

"Sungmin Hyung….! " kyuhyun hampir saja berteriak ketika mendengar jeritan Sungmin.

"Yesung hyung…. "kyuhyun menatap Yesung. Meminta Hyungnya yang satu ini tidak diam saja. Jujur, sejak tadi kyuhyun sudah benar-benar geram. Dia sangat ingin keluar dari persembunyian itu. Tapi dia masih ingat dengan perkataan Yesung tadi. Dia masih berfikir dengan tindakan-tindakan yang akan dia ambil. Takut jikalau tambah memperbahaya Sungmin dan Leeteuk disana.

"_heh… dengar, aku akan melepaskan teman-temanmu setelah Chip itu berhasil ku dapatkan… agar bisa ku pastikan kalau kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Jika kau melakukannya maka…."  
>"mereka semua akan ku bunuh….mengerti…!"<br>"berani kau melakukannya terhadap teman-temanku maka kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah lagi mendapatkan Chip itu"  
>"hehh… berani juga kau mengancamku…".<br>"HENTIKANNN…. KAU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA SUNGMIN….."  
>"hahhahaha… percuma saja, kau tidak bisa lepas…".<br>"kuharap kau siap LEE SUNGMIN…." _

Orang itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sungmin dan leeteuk

"_Min…. kau tidak akan melakukannya kan… mereka hanya memanfaatkan mu… semua itu sangat berbahaya… "  
>"kalian semua orang-orang yang kusayang, mana mungkin aku membiarkan kalian berada dalam situasi yang lebih dari ini,,, semua berawal dariku maka aku akan yang akan mengakhirinya… "<br>"tapi apa kau percaya dengan omongan semua… belum tentu mereka akan menepati janjinya… "  
>"aku akan pastikan kalian keluar dari sini….!"<br>"Min –"  
>"ku mohon hyung… hanya aku… biarkan hanya aku… selamatkan yang lain…"<em>

"Sungmin hyung…."

Deg

"K-kyuhyun…." Tiba-tiba saja sungmin merasa kalau kyuhyun memanggilnya dan suara bass itu sangat terngiang dikepalanya, membuatnya semakin terpuruk atas kejadian ini. Lagi-lagi dia melibatkan kyuhyun, orang dia sayang. Namun kali ini sungmin harus rela kalau mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi.

Sungmin menutup matanya. "Maafkan aku Kyu…" bergumam pelan seolah ingin menyampaikan kata-kata itu langsung pada kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan itu…"

Sungmin membuka matanya. Suara itu benar-benar sangat jelas. Bukan hanya imajinasinya. Sungmin melihat keseliling ruangan itu. Berharap bahwa pemilik suara itu memang ada disana.

"Sungmin, Leeteuk Hyung…. disini… kami diatas…"Yesung berbicara pelan agar orang-orang yang ada diluar ruangan itu tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Yesung… itu suara Yesung…"gumam Leeteuk.

Leeteukpun mencari asal suara itu.

"Kami diatas sini hyung…"

"Yesung… kau kah itu ?"

"iya hyung… aku bersama Kyuhyun, tenanglah hyung kami akan menyelamatkan kalian dan kita semua akan keluar dari sini…"

Sungmin pun melihat kearah fentilasi itu, tempat persembunyian Yesung dan kyuhyun sejak tadi.

Dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"K-kyuhyun…."gumam sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap balik tatapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sedih ketika menatap mata sang maniak game itu. Dia sedih ketika akan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mungkin mereka tidak akan bersama.

Clekkk…

Pintu ruangan itu perlahan terbuka.

"stt,,,, mereka datang… kalian bersembunyilah dulu…"suruh leeteuk pada yesung dan kyuhyun.

Orang itu jalan perlahan ke tempat Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

"kau sudah siap Lee Sungmin…" orang itu menatap Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan dingin.

Orang itu menahan dagu sungmin. Kemudian orang itu memanggil beberarap orang untuk mendekat.

"pasangkan lensa kamera itu padanya…"

"apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Sungmin…"teriak Leeteuk

"tenanglah aku hanya ingin memasang spy lens pada matanya… "

"Cepat pasangkan…."perintah orang itu.

"baik…."

"Ketua.. ketua…" tiba-tiba salah seorang anak buahnya masuk secara tergesa-gesan dan membisikkan seuatu pada orang itu.

"apa…? Bagaimana bisa… ? ck… merepotkan…."

Orang itupun keluar dari keruangan itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega karena mereka tidak jadi melakukan apa-apa padanya.

"DENGAR… kalian jaga tempat ini… jangan sampai mereka kabur atau siapapun yang masuk… mengerti !"

"BAIK…"

"sepertinya ada keributan hyung…. apa yang terjadi ?"

Raut wajah yesung cemas. Dia hanya takut kalau saja Wookie dan Siwon ketahuan dan tertangkap.

"hyung,,,, bagaimana ini… apakah mereka mengetahui kalau kita berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu…."

Yesung hanya diam. Dia melihat keruangan Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Hanya ada beberapa yang menjaga mereka. Kemungkinan kebanyakn penjaganya berada diluar.

"kita akan menyelamatkan Sungmin dan Leeteuk Hyung…. dengar Kyu, kau harus membantuku… aku akan mencoba melumpuhkan penjaga yang ada disekitar Sungmin dan Leeteuk… dan kau cobalah untuk mengalihkan yang lain. Anggap saja kalau ini adalah satu bagian dari games mu… anggap saja mereka orang-orang dalam virtual gamemu dan pukul mereka seperti yang kau lakukan seperti dalam games… kau bisa kyu ? aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri… "

"Ta-tapi hyung –"

"buktikan saja kalau selama ini games mu itu berguna disaat seperti ini… kau ingin menyelamatkan Sungmin kan… ? maka lakukanlah…"

"ba-baik lah hyung… aka ku coba…"

**=|=| To be Continue |=|=**

* * *

><p>kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya bakalan <strong>Full Action<strong> ^_^

maaf karena banyak **typo** bertebaran disana sini...

dan **Terima Kasih** buat yang sudah membaca dan review sebelumnya...


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung…? Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak tentang mereka… sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu… kita harus mencari mereka…!"

"benar kata Eunhyuk, sepertinya kita harus mencari mereka,,,,"sambung donghae.

"Tapi kemana kita harus mencari mereka ? ini sudah tengah malam dan kita tidak tau keberadaan mereka"

"aishhh… aku tidak peduli, kalau perlu aku akan mencari mereka keseluruh tempat di kota Seoul ini… ! Kita tidak mungkin diam saja, bagaimana dengan mereka disana, keadaan mereka, apa kau yakin mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja…"

"baiklah kita ak—"

Tiing tong… ting tong….

ketika mereka sedang membahas hilangnya yang lain tiba-tiba Suara bel dorm itu berbunyi.

_Siapa yg bertamu ditengah malam begini._ Mungkin seperti itulah pikiran mereka.

"biar aku yang membuka pintunya… mungkin saja itu mereka…"

Clekk

"Kibum….?"

"Apa…aku mengganggu kalian malam-malam begini… ? ahh… sepertinya kalian sedang berkumpul… aku kira kalian sudah tidur…"

"Kibum-ah… lama sekali kau tidak mampir, mengapa kau baru mampir sekarang ? tengah malam seperti ini pula ?"Heechul menghampiri kibum dan memeluknya.

"aku sibuk dengan drama baruku hyung, kebetulan lokasi syuting dramaku didekat sini, makanya aku sekalian mampir…."peluk balik kibum pada heechul.

Semua yang melihat kibum pun langsung mengahampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Kibummmm…..! kami benar-benar merindukanmu…"

"Aku juga merindukan kalian hae, hyuk… tapi dimana yang lain ? apa mereka sudah tidur ?"

"Ada apa ? kenapa sepertinya wajah kalian mengatakan terjadi sesuatu ?" Kibum merasakan ada yang aneh, raut wajah mereka seolah mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"merekaaa….."

"merekaaa…. ? mereka siapa ? ada apa ? katakan yang jelas shindong hyung ?" melihat ekspresi wajah yang lain peerasaan kibum semakin tidak enak. Memang ada Sesutu yang terjadi.

"Dimana siwon hyung ? aku akan mencarinya ke kamar"

"Kibum, tunggu….!" Cegah heechul ketika kibum ingin memasuki kamarya yang bersama siwon.

"ada apa ? aku lama tidak bertemu dengan siwon, dan aku ingin melihatnya…."

"Siwon dan yang lain tidak ada,,,,!"

"apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada ?!"

Hyuk berjalan mendekati kibum.

"Harusnya ketika selesai show tadi mereka langsung pulang dorm, tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum pulang juga dan-"

"dan baru saja kami menerima telpon dari ryeowook, mereka seperti meminta pertolangan, kibum ah…"

Kibum memandang hyuk dan hae bergantian. Kemudian menatap kearah heechul, meminta kepastian apakah yang dikatakan EunHae itu benar.

"Ya… itu benar…"

"kalau begitu, kenapa kalian diam saja, kenapa kalian tidak mulai mencari mereka... aku akan mencari mereka…."

"kibum ah… ! jangan bodoh, ini Seoul kota besar, kau kira akan mulai mencarinya dari mana ? jangan gegabah… kami juga akan mencari mereka, tapi kita tidak tau situasi… !" Shindong mencoba menghalangi kibum.

"tenanglah kibum ah… kita tidak bisa berfikir jika dalam keadaan panik… kita pasti akan-"

"Handphone…. ! Handphone…! Kita dapat mengetahui keberadaan mereka,,,,"

"apa maksudmu, Kibum ? ada apa dengan handphone ? mencoba untuk menghubungi balik Ryeowook ? kami sudah mencobanya…. Tapi tidak aktif-"

"bukan….! GPS…. Kita bisa melacak nomer handphone Ryeowook dengan GPS…"

"GPS ?"

"yaahhh…. GPS… berikan Handphone itu hyung….kalau ada jaringan yang tersambung, seharusnya masih data tentang koordinat tempat panggilan itu tersimpan….."

Kibum mencoba untuk mengotak-atik handphone itu.

"DAPAT !" teriak kibum.

"apa ? kau berhasil menemukan tempat mereka berada….?"

"yaaaa…. Berterima kasihlah pada benda canggih ini… aku melacak panggilan terakhir yang masuk, dan titik koordinatnya sempat terbaca oleh jaringan…."

"jadi dimana tempat itu ?"

"Dipinggiran Seoul,,,. Hutan… jaringan terakhir panggilan Ryeowook ada di hutan dekat sungai Cheonggyecheon …" jelas kibum.

"baiklah…. Mari kita kesana…."

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong dan Heechul sudah bersiap untuk menuju kesana.

"tunggu…!"

"apalagi kibum ah ? kita sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka, kalau begitu mari cari mereka….!"kesal Heechul

"kau bilang, saat Ryeowook menelponmu dia bicara minta tolong bukan…?"

"yahh… "

"kita masih tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan mereka…. Bagaimana kalau mereka 'tidak sendiri' ?"

"apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak sendiri' ?"

"maksudku… bagaimana kalau mereka sedang diculik, dan dengan adanya siwon dan min hyung yang ahli beladiri, bukankah untuk penculik biasa seharusnya bisa mereka hadapi ? keahlian beladiri mereka cukup bagus untuk mengadapi beberapa orang, bukan…? Tapi- "

"Tapi apa kibum ?"

"benar yang dikatakan kibum, kita harus memikirkan resikonya, dengan kita tidak tau keadaan mereka itu bisa menjadi boomerang buat kita…. Mungkin saja penjahat itu meminta Ryewook untuk menelpon kita dan memutuskan tiba-tiba untuk memancing kita kesana…." Shindong mulau memikirkan perkataan kibum.

"tapi belum tentu mereka diculik… bisa sana mereka mengalami kecelakan atau musibah lainnya….!" Sanggah donghae yang mulai panic.

"tapi kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi disana… jika mereka benar diculik, dan jika hanya kita tidak akan bisa apa-apa bukan…! Bentak Shindong.

"baiklah, aku akan menghubungi polisi….!" Eunhyuk mengambil handphonennya.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu polisi untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku…."

"Heechul hyung… apa katamu ?"

"dengar…. Kita berdebat tentang resiko, apa kalian tidak berfikir apa yang terjadi dengan mereka disana…. Kita tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan resiko… aku tetap akan pergi menyelamatkan mereka walau apapun terjadi…. "

"Heechul hyung…." Kibum memegang tangan heechul.

"baiklah, kita akan menyelamatkan mereka, tapi tidak sendiri….aku mempunyai rencana../"

Semua hanya terdiam memandang kibum. Rencana ? rencana apa yang telah disusun oleh kibum untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> It's Not End!<br>****

Super Junior

Crime and Action story

Sequel of the story A Chip

Chapter three

_Written by Meytha Shora Andriyan_

* * *

><p>ini hanya kilasan untuk sambungan fic ini. secepatnya akan ku share cerita yang lengkapnya ^_^<p> 


End file.
